User blog:DanganPersona/Dangan's Occasional DBs - Azura VS Adagio Dazzle
Notice: This series of battles is just a "when I feel like it"-type thing. While I will continue it, expect massive time gaps between battles. Thumbnails Azura VS Adagio Dazzle.png|DanganPersona Description Fire Emblem VS My Little Pony! The voice is nature's instrument. It can help and it can hurt, but of these two, whose voice will be silenced? Listen closely now, the show is about to start! Interlude (cue Invader - Bryan Kei Mantia & Peter Joseph Scaturro) Wiz: Throughout the ages, music has evolved to the point of a wider variety of instruments for our use, but one instrument remains eternal; the song. Boomstick: Yeah, which is too bad, since it's now a mind-control device used by those damn teen pop-stars! Wiz: What are you going on about, Boomstick? No, it hasn't. Boomstick: That's what they WANT you to think because they've BRAINWASHED you into thinking it! But I'm too smart for them! Wiz: Riiiight... well, regardless, there are even some that are so proficient with their voices that they've practically weaponized them! Boomstick: Like Azura, the songstress of the lake! Wiz: And Adagio Dazzle, leader of the Dazzlings. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Azura (cue The Water Maiden - Fire Emblem Fates) Wiz: Between the warring kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr lies the Bottomless Canyon, a harsh ravine that only the brave or foolish would dare cross. Boomstick: But despite its name, the canyon does indeed have a bottom. A bottom that leads into some sort of alternate dimension. Wiz: That is the Invisible Kingdom of Valla. Boomstick: Invisible Kingdom? I can see it just fine. Wiz: It's a long story. Boomstick: Gotcha. So, back in the good old days, this TOTALLY VISIBLE kingdom was ruled by some dragon... eyeball... thing named Anankos. And it still is, but it's how it is now because he went on an uncontrollable murderous rampage. Wiz: While many Vallites were killed in the event or enslaved in the aftermath, there were a few who managed to escape, and among the refugees was a young girl named Azura. 'Background' *Princess of Valla *Raised in Nohr, kidnapped by Hoshido *Descendant of the Silent Dragon Anankos *Cousin to Corrin *Despite royal status, doesn't wield a sacred weapon *A dab hand at scary stories Wiz: Born as a Vallite princess, Azura and her mother Arete were accepted by the Nohrian king Garon, who soon after married Arete, thus making Azura his stepdaughter. Boomstick: If you think it's all sunshine and roses after that, think again. Turns out there was this thing going on called the "Concubine Wars", where women would try to win over Garon's affections and use the children they had with Garon as weapons against each other. All because Garon just couldn't keep it in his pants. Wiz: Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, Azura made it through as one of the sole survivors, of which her mother wasn't one, only to later be kidnapped by the neighboring kingdom, Hoshido. There, she was greeted by a kinder, more welcoming atmosphere, in contrast to the shunning and rejection she received in Nohr. Boomstick: That is, until she met Corrin, some weenie who can change into a FUCKING DRAGON! From there, Azura decided that, for some reason, she would follow Corrin to the ends of the earth, no matter what path he chose. And that led to a lot of fighting. Wiz: Luckily for both of them, Azura is no slouch. (cue Past Below (Flow) - Fire Emblem Fates) 'Arsenal and Skills' *Blessed Lance **Deals more damage to monsters **Gradually recovers health **-3 Defense and Resistance *Dragon Vein **terraform the environment **affect stats or movement **slow down enemies **prevent enemies from using magic **create bridges **manipulate water and/or its state of matter **freeze enemies **create healing or damaging spots **summon acid rain **replicate herself *Skills **Luck +4: exactly what it says **Foreign Princess: foreign enemies deal less damage and take more damage **Darting Blow: higher chance of attacking twice when starting a battle **Warding Blow: receives less magical damage when starting a battle **Air Superiority: higher chance of landing and avoiding attacks when fighting flying enemies Wiz: Azura primarily wields lances and naginata in battle, but above all, the weapon she is most comfortable in wielding is the Blessed Lance, which does increased damage to monsters and gradually restores her health at the cost of lower defenses. Boomstick: Also, you remember how she's a princess of Valla? Yeah, she's also a descendant of that dragon thing we brought up earlier, meaning that because of her dragon blood, she can tap into certain locations called Dragon Veins. Wiz: With these Dragon Veins, Azura can perform a slew of abilities, such as terraforming her environment, slowing her enemies, preventing the use of enemy magic, creating bridges, freezing foes, summoning acid rain, or even replicating herself! Boomstick: Jesus! What the hell can't they do!? Wiz: In addition, like any unit in Fire Emblem, Azura can utilize an array of skills that come with certain classes, such as the Songstress or Sky Knight classes. Boomstick: However, since half of Azura's natural skills rely on nearby allies, we'll be focusing on the ones that would directly help her in a fight, like Luck +4, which increases Azura's luck in battle, or Foreign Princess, which causes foreign enemies to deal less damage to her while taking more damage in turn. Wiz: There's also Darting Blow, which makes Azura more likely to attack twice when initiating combat, Warding Blow, which makes her less susceptible to magical damage in the same scenario, and Air Superiority, which increases her chances of hitting and avoiding airborne adversaries. Boomstick: But none of that is the best part! The piece de resistance comes from her magical pendant! (cue Lost in Thoughts All Alone - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) 'Pendant' *Allows allies to attack twice *Lost in Thoughts All Alone **Calming effects on those that haven't gone insane **Exorcism abilities **Hydrokinesis **Can undo powerful magic *Larger feats take a toll on Azura's condition **Overuse can kill her Wiz: Indeed, the most defining power of Azura's is related to her pendant. With it, she can allow enemies to attack twice, sure, but her more major feats stem from the song titled "Lost in Thoughts All Alone". Boomstick: This song is so powerful that it can calm even those who have gone berserk, undo powerful magic, perform exorcisms, and most importantly, manipulate water! Lots and lots of water. Wiz: There is a catch to this, however. By using the pendant's power for more impressive feats, it does take a toll on Azura's health, and if she overuses that power, she will die as a result. Boomstick: Damn it! It's always something, isn't it? You use magic wrong for just one second, and BOOM! Dead. (cue End of All (Below) - Fire Emblem Fates) 'Feats' *Sealed Anankos away with her song *Prevented a dragon from being resurrected *Dodged cliffs in freefall *Can tank incredible hits Boomstick: Well, even with the death curse, Azura's done some pretty amazing shit! Her songs are powerful enough to seal away the dragon Anankos or prevent another long-dead dragon from being brought back to life! Hide your dragons, everyone, 'cause she's coming for them! Wiz: She's also fast enough to dodge multiple cliffs while in freefall after jumping into the Bottomless Canyon, and she's durable enough to push through some incredible damage, like being slashed, poisoned, burned, electrocuted, bitten, and even shot at by tanks. Not only that, but she's strong enough to hit almost as hard. Boomstick: Despite all that, she's actually pretty frail compared to most of her allies, killer pendant notwithstanding, and she only has access to a limited amount of Dragon Veins at a time. She's also a sucker for cuteness and fluffy tails. But all the same, she's done pretty well for someone who can sing really well. Azura: Flowing like time... the path is... yours to climb...~ Before she can react, Azura is pinned down by Corrin's rampaging dragon form. Azura: Kill me if you want, but... do it as yourself. Adagio Dazzle (cue Rainbow Rocks (Instrumental) - My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) Wiz: It seems to be an unwritten rule that if a world exists, there's a high school alternate universe of it. And such is no different for the magical land of ponies, Equestria. Boomstick: Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, they've gone from ponies to... *shudders* teenagers. Wiz: But even this world has its fair share of threats, such as the Dazzlings: Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, and their namesake leader, Adagio Dazzle. (cue Battle (of the Bands) (Instrumental w/ Backing Vocals) - My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) 'Background' *Leader of the Dazzlings *Actually a siren from Equestria *Banished to the human world *Invented pop music in Equestria *Actually older than she looks *... like... WAY older Wiz: But don't confuse them for regular high-schoolers. In reality, they're actually sirens from Equestria whose singing led to strife and disharmony among ponies thousands of years ago. Boomstick: Wait, THOUSANDS!? Damn, they sure do wear their age well. Anyway, their reign ended when they got flushed down a space hole by some Deus-ex machina named Starswirl the Bearded and were banished to the human world, where he believed they would do no more harm. Let me tell you, that guy has like, no foresight. Wiz: As it turns out, Adagio and her crew continued to siphon negative energy from those around them until the day came that they discovered the existence of Equestrian magic in their newfound prison. From there, Adagio went on to help herself and her fellow sirens manipulate the students and staff of Canterlot High School in order to gain incredible power. 'Powers' *Can absorb negative energy from others *Master manipulator *Full power **Siren form projection **Flight **Can attack with visible sound waves Wiz: And power they gained. Even without her full power, Adagio is a master manipulator, able to turn others into putty in her hands. By doing so, she can use her singing to absorb others' negative energy and turn it into her own power. Boomstick: See, Wiz? Teen pop stars HAVE turned music into mind-control devices, but NOOOOO. You wouldn't have any of it because you're brainwashed and I'm not! Wiz: Ughhh. Boomstick: And once all of CHS was under the Dazzlings' command, they could really go all out. I'm talking flight, attacking with sound waves, and even forming tangible, independent projections of their true selves. Wiz: Though, that last one rendered her human body immobile. Either that or she just decided to stay put for whatever reason. Also, it should be noted that Adagio is clearly the strongest of the three, being the only one able to counterattack against their enemies, the Rainbooms. (cue Under Our Spell (Instrumental) - My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) 'Pendant' *Magical in nature *Source of power *Conduit for absorbing energy *Adagio loses her power and singing if broken Boomstick: All of that power has to come from somewhere, and that pendant of hers is where. It grants Adagio with her power and acts as a conduit for her energy-stealing. But if it's broken, not only does that power disappear, but her singing gets so, so much worse. Even worse than Wiz at the club. Wiz: Ye-HEY! Boomstick: And let me tell you, Wiz at the club is so bad, you have to hear it to be-''' Wiz: Okay, that's enough of that, thank you very little. '''Boomstick: You're welcome very little. 'Feats' *Hypnotized almost all of Canterlot High *Dodged Rainbow Power *Almost defeated the Rainbooms *Survived a rainbow blast with only a broken pendant Wiz: Boomstick's comment aside, Adagio has done fairly well for herself despite her banishment. After hypnotizing Canterlot High to fall under their spell, she ended up with enough power to almost defeat the Rainbooms. Almost. Boomstick: She's also tough enough to tank a laser from a giant Scott Pilgrim-style rainbow alicorn and walked away with only a broken pendant. I mean, sure, it brought her downfall, but she still survived it and that's what's important! Wiz: But don't confuse Adagio's competence with perfection. She is incredibly power-hungry to the point of vying for dominance with fellow Dazzling Aria Blaze on one occasion. In fact, there seems to be some underlying tension between the Dazzlings in general. Boomstick: But since this is a Death Battle, which doesn't allow outside help, she won't have to worry one bit about them. Wiz: Dazzlings or no Dazzlings, few remain in the presence of Adagio Dazzle for long and not grovel before her. Adagio Dazzle: Just follow my lead. Aria Blaze: Or my lead. Adagio: MY. Lead. DEATH BATTLE! (cue Invader - Bryan Kei Mantia & Peter Joseph Scaturro) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLE, THE MUSICAL!!!!!! The Fight Battle of the Bands - Equestria Girls universe ???: Welcome to the show~ They did it. They actually did it. To think that mere days ago, they were seemingly harmless transfer students. But from then to now, they've bent almost all of Canterlot High School to their will and fed off the energy that came from it. In reality, they are the Dazzlings; three millenia-old sirens from the magical land of Equestria. Their names? They are Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, and their leader, Adagio Dazzle. Meanwhile, on a nearby hill, a group of seven girls stood ready to stop the sirens' plot. They were the Rainbooms; Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity. However, their distance was a problem, and Rainbow Dash was the one to point this out. Yet, while this predicament was being handled, a mysterious figure stood on another hill, closer to the action. The young woman looked somewhat out of place in comparison to her surroundings. Though, that could be because she is from another realm entirely. Her name was Azura and she just so happened upon the final round of CHS's Battle of the Bands... even though she wouldn't have a clue what you were talking about if you told her. All she knew was that there was a suspicious force at work. Azura: Hmm? What is this aura I'm sensing? She looked down to see the sirens at work, a green mist building beneath their audience. She hadn't the foggiest as to what was going on, but she had a bad feeling about it. Azura: Whatever that is, it can't be good. I must stop it! That was when the Dazzlings had hit the peak of their power. With all the negative energy they had absorbed, they began to change their very forms. Dazzlings: Now you need us/Come and heed us/Nothing can stop u-'' But before they could finish their malevolent song, before the Rainbooms could intervene, a melody broke through and drowned out all else. ''Azura: You are the ocean's grey waves~ All of a sudden, the attendees felt as if they had woken up from some sort of trance, while they were surrounded by a watery aura. The Rainbooms were flabbergasted. It seemed the problem was solved before they got the chance to do anything. When they saw the one responsible, they decided to make their way over to see what was going on. As for the Dazzlings, however, they watched on in horror as their control slipped away from them. Adagio in particular, however, was seething with rage. Adagio: No... No, no, no! How is this happening!? She felt a tug at her left sleeve as Sonata Dusk pointed the culprit out. Looking upon the cerulean songstress, Adagio's anger spiked as she, too, worked her way over there. Once her song was finished, Azura let out a cough. Using her power on so many people was very draining to her. Yet, it had to be done. Who knows what would have happened had she let it continue on? Suddenly, she felt an ominous presence. As if two daggers were pointed right at her. Azura turned around and saw one of the girls from onstage. Needless to say, she wasn't pleased. Adagio: You! Just what do you think you're doing? Azura: Me? I merely did what I had to. Hearing that made Adagio's blood boil. She didn't know which was worse; the fact that she freed her audience or that she wasn't one of those accursed Rainbooms. Adagio: I was this close... THIS close to having it all! And then you had to come around and take it from me! You're almost as bad as-'' Adagio stopped herself, perplexing Azura. Yes, the Dazzlings no longer had their steady supply of negative energy, but Adagio still felt magic coursing through her. This fact replaced her scowl with a smirk in an oddly swift time. ''Adagio: Oh, well. I still have enough magic to wipe the floor with you, little lady. And once I do, nothing will stand in my way! Just then, Azura was taken aback as Adagio began rising into the air. Adagio: So just TRY to stop me a second time! The two locked eyes with one another, not aware of the crowd they drew in. Students, staff, Rainbooms, and Dazzlings all came around to see the commotion. Little did they know they were in for more than they bargained for. Azura: *sigh* Very well. Adagio was surprised when, instead of cowering backward or morphing into some pony-human hybrids like you-know-who, Azura armed herself with a large golden lance. The sky grew a deep red as the interloper got into a battle stance. Azura: Let us begin! (cue Destiny by Blood - Fire Emblem Fates) FIGHT! Right away, Adagio lunged at Azura, who blocked the attack and countered with a strike of her own. Adagio was unsurprised that a mere human weapon would be able to harm her in her current form, but the strike hurt. She could also say it almost... burned. The siren didn't have much time to react, however, as Azura came in with two more hits, the second knocking her backwards into the crowd. Dazed, but still able to get up, Adagio found her fellow Dazzlings at her side. Sonata Dusk: Don't worry, Adagio! We can take her! Aria: Yeah, I guess you can cou-'' Adagio cut them off, putting her arm in front of them to signal that they shouldn't get involved. ''Adagio: Save it, you idiots! This one's mine! She then saw Azura going for one more overhead strike. Not letting herself get caught off-guard again, Adagio hit a note with so much power that her very sound waves were actually visible. Most in the vicinity covered their ears from the sheer volume, but Azura wasn't given such a liberty. The force of the blast launched her to the complete other side of the crowd. As much as Azura wanted, no, NEEDED to get up, she couldn't find the strength. Her orange-haired foe walked up to her, chuckling. Adagio: Perhaps this will be easier than I thought... The gem around Adagio's neck began to glow as she began to vocalize in the same manner that hypnotized CHS's populace as a familiar green fog formed under the interloper. To her astonishment, however, Azura also began singing. A ring of water surrounded her, dispelling Adagio's fog. The siren could tell this was some sort of magic, but for some reason, it didn't seemn Equestrian. It was completely foreign to her. As Azura got up, Adagio acted fast and swatted Azura away with her... tail? She managed to catch herself this time and noticed Adagio coming after her. That's when Azura felt a familiar presence. Azura: Unbelievable... A Dragon Vein? Here? She lacked the time to question it as Adagio closed in. Without thinking, Azura tapped into the Vein, which reacted by trapping Adagio in a casing of rising stone. The audience was starstruck, including the Rainbooms. Just like that, it seemed to be over. Azura: Phew... That's that. The blue-haired singer began walking away before she felt a rumbling beneath her feet. Just like that, Adagio had freed herself from her earthen prison, her eyes glowing red and a large monster resembling a hippocampus floating above her. With the exception of the Rainbooms and Dazzlings, the crowd scattered in a panicked frenzy. (cue It's All About Me - Anarchy Reigns) Adagio: Alright, you! I don't know what that little trick of yours was, but frankly, I don't care! It's not going to stop me! The siren didn't hesitate in siccing the creature, which was a projection of her true siren form, on Azura. The watery maiden retaliated with her lance, slashing at the monster. The wounds hurt even more than before, to Adagio's surprise, but it didn't keep her true self from counterattacking, slapping and biting her, finishing with a sonic strike that sent Azura into the audience pit by the stage. Adagio began to float over to Azura's body, a sick, satisfied grin plastered onto her face. Taking notice, the Rainbooms decided to rush to the strange girl's aid while the Dazzlings' leader had her back turned. Sunset Shimmer: This is it, girls! We can get the jump on her if we act now! The rest agreed with Sunset and they made a run for it, but they were cut off by Aria and Sonata. Sonata: You stay away from Dagi, you hear!? Aria: She may be annoying at times, but Adagio is our leader, and we're not going to let you get to her! This began a two-on-seven brawl in the background as Azura struggled to get up once again. She looked ahead in fear as Adagio took her time in reaching her, clearly relishing the moment. Adagio: *chuckle* It's like I told you. Nothing will stand in my way! Azura realized that this was the end. Adagio began charging her finishing blow. With the scarlet sky above framing her foe, the azure singer readied herself for the inevitable. But then... she felt something beneath her... ...Another Dragon Vein. She gasped. Azura actually had a chance. She closed her eyes, praying for something as the Vein activated below her. A bright light engulfed both singers, almost blinding Adagio. The others fighting further away saw as well, but were too wrapped up in their own battle to pay it much mind. When the light dimmed, both Azura and Adagio opened their eyes and locked them on each other. Azura's in fear and expectation, while Adagio's were in anger as she felt her limbs locked in place. She was frozen where she stood. The eldest siren bared her teeth as she spat at Azura. Adagio: You... What did you DO TO ME!? Adagio then saw something she both hated and dreaded creep up on Azura's face. Confidence. Azura stood back up and smiled. Adagio was right where she wanted her. Azura: Left you open. Azura got into a fighting stance once more. Azura: Time for your final bow! (cue End: Lost in the Waves - Fire Emblem Fates) Azura landed blow after blow on Adagio, who may have held back before, but couldn't help it. The pain became unbearable. She screamed in agony. Each shriek hurt Azura to hear, but something in her just wouldn't let her stop. She finished her combo with a strike that knocked the siren back with a watery slash. Adagio managed to get up, her limbs now free, but she couldn't muster the energy to retaliate. The other Dazzlings, meanwhile, fell to the ground, their pendants shattered. As they rubbed their heads and looked towards their leader, their jewels were the least of their worries. Aria: ADAGIO! Sonata: DAGI, NO!! They quickly got up and rushed over to Adagio, but they just weren't fast enough. Azura closed in, lance poised to strike, and... Azura: It's over! The weapon's head plunged into Adagio's throat, the sight freezing Aria and Sonata in their tracks. Their leader's eyes shrank as her hands rose to her own neck as Azura unsheathed her lance. Aria shook with a mix of sorrow, fear, and pure rage. Sonata covered her own mouth in an attempt to hold back tears and vomit. They wanted so badly to make that girl hurt, but when they saw Azura's face, the feeling dimmed. Instead of a content smile, they saw a look of disgust. Azura shuddered at what she had done, Adagio sputtering and choking on her own blood in front of her. Just then, a mysterious door opened behind Azura. When Adagio reacted to it with what little energy she had left, Azura turned around. It was the Dragon's Gate. Her way home. From the other side, Azura began to hear voices. Three of them. ...Her remaining siblings, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura. Hinoka: Azura? Azura, are you there? Takumi: We're not going to lose you like we did Ryoma! Sakura: Please, sister! Please come back! Azura began walking towards the light, but not before she heard Adagio mutter her final words. Adagio: You... Just... WHAT ARE YOU? Azura turned to the fallen siren. With the light of the Dragon's Gate behind her killer, Adagio almost thought she looked... heavenly. The feeling filled Adagio's face with insatiable fury and insurmisable terror. Azura: I'm but a mere songstress. Adagio hated her. She hated her more than she hated anyone. And she was bound to take that hatred to the grave as she sputtered once again. With her lungs giving one final, heaving exhale, the life of Adagio Dazzle was at an end. Azura cringed again at the sight, turning without hesitation to the Dragon's Gate. And with her exit, she and the gate were gone. Aria and Sonata remained unmoving, save for the tears now rolling down Sonata's cheeks. While the Rainbooms were tempted to comfort them, they stood by, pitying the remaining Dazzlings. While they should consider themselves somewhat lucky that they made it out alive with merely broken pendants, it was clear that Aria and Sonata would never be the same. Not without their leader. Their sister. Their... friend. KO! Results (cue Final Elites - Fire Emblem Fates) Boomstick: That... That was actually kind of sad. Wiz: Makes you wonder the kind of consesuences these battles have, huh? Boomstick: Hmm... Nah, not really. Wiz: W-Well, maybe not for you! *ahem* Ethics aside, it seems that this matchup had almost everything working against Adagio. Boomstick: To be fair, she is a magical siren from Equestria, but that didn't exactly help against Azura AT ALL. The fact that she was a siren just made the Blessed Lance all the more effective, and skills like Foreign Princess took advantage of the world difference, as both Equestria and the EQG universe could be considered foreign to Azura. Wiz: Speaking of her skills, Azura's Darting Blow and Warding Blow gave her the upper hand when initiating combat, both letting Azura have a free attack and negating some of the detriment to Azura's defenses caused by the Blessed Lance. And it's not like going airborne would help, as Air Superiority would be able to capitalize on that as well. Boomstick: Not only that, but unlike Adagio, Azura had a steady stream of recovery thanks to her lance's health increases. Then, there's also the Dragon Veins, which gave Azura more control over the environment and even the conditions of the fight. Wiz: With that, it all comes down to their pendants. Adagio's pendant may be useful in absorbing energy, but given Azura's power against demonic forces, it isn't too farfetched to say she'd be able to counter or negate this. And even if both pendants were to break, Azura would have an even greater advantage. Yes, she wouldn't have access to her water powers or the like, but it wouldn't affect her proficiency with her lance nor her connection to the Dragon Veins. Adagio, on the other hand, would leave her as powerful as an average teenage girl, leaving her wide open for the finishing blow. Boomstick: Looks like this one was a bit off-key-lter. ...O-Okay, that one was... It was bad. ...Even for me. Wiz: The winner is Azura. Category:Blog posts Category:DanganPersona